The Odd Eye
by dinonuguaegi
Summary: In the time that Hogwarts has closed due to the Ministry of Magic claiming it dangerous for young students, it's decided to reopen under new conditions: educating in the form of university. Pisces, one of the many new students attending, is found in the biggest problem of his life when Professor Capricorn of Deviations prophesizes something: He holds the power of The Eye.
1. Chapter One

**one.**

 _/ the zodiac signs are personified into human beings. a harry potter au in which hogwarts was closed by the ministry because of the danger it was putting the students in + dumbledore's fall. it's opened again under a new headmaster to properly educate young adults in the form of magic university.  
/ chapter 1/10_

A crowd of bustling people seems to drown Pisces alive as he struggles to pull his loaded trolley along beside him, desperately trying to find the train he's already running late for. He searches the brick walls for a clock before locating one that shows it's already 10:55. A steadily increasing panic attack seems to suddenly skyrocket within him as Pisces realizes he has _five minutes_ to find this stupid train and board it before it leaves without him.

His owl, Atlantis, hoots impatiently from where he's nestled in his cage, resting atop the pile of luggage sitting precariously on the rusty trolley.

"Shh, Atlantis," Pisces hushes with an impromptu that even surprises _him_. He sighs, runs his hand through his curly mess of dirty blond hair. "Just… just give me a second, I need to _think_." The train station is whirling before him, and Pisces is having a hard time composing himself as he grips his trolley ever tighter.

"Guessing you're a new student, too?" Pisces turns on his heel at the voice and finds a tall boy standing before him with navy blue hair. He's got this kind look about him that makes his grin appear permanent—Pisces likes it.

"How… how did you know?" Pisces murmurs, stricken by the mischievous eyes the boy is flashing at him.

"Just a lucky guess." He takes a pause. "Well, _that_ , and there isn't another person in this train station with nearly as much luggage and a freaking _owl_." He laughs and gestures back at his own trolley weighed down by numerous bags of luggage. "Name's Aquarius, by the way." He sticks out his hand and Pisces hesitantly shakes it.

"Pisces," He murmurs back uneasily, and then there's this long awkward pause where they're just holding hands and looking at each other. Aquarius, however, either hasn't noticed or doesn't care. Then, suddenly, he seems to remember something and yanks his hand out of Pisces' with extreme urgency.

"Shit! It's already 10:57; we have to get going! Come on, I'll show you the way." He suddenly starts pulling along his trolley while he speed walks away, and Pisces hurriedly follows with his own trolley.

They stop at a divider between platforms 9 and 10, and Aquarius nods towards it. Pisces is about to ask what he's supposed to do when Aquarius suddenly grabs his hand and starts sprinting at the divider with full speed. Pisces is stumbling over himself, trying not to trip over the trolley wheels or Aquarius' feet while frantically checking over his shoulder in case any luggage has fallen. At the same time, he's freaking out at Aquarius' actions and desperately trying to figure out the boy's plan in his head before they hit the divider.

And then the wall comes all too fast, and Pisces squeezes his eyes shut as he braces for the impact… but it never comes. After a moment, he slowly peeks open one eye, and then the other before gawking. This is it, this is _Platform 9¾_.

There are students milling around everywhere, greeting friends and waving goodbye to parents and family members as they rush to get on the train before it leaves. It seems there are about a hundred cats everywhere, almost _two hundred_ owls in cages. He can't stop staring at the people all around, realizing he's finally with people who are like _him_ —he's no longer an outcast, he's here with a fucking _family_. It's Aquarius' voice that brings him back to reality.

"Man, am I glad that worked!" He laughs aloud and Pisces suddenly whips around at him. The navy haired boy pulls along his cart behind him as he leads the way into the Hogwarts Express. Pisces follows closely behind, still suspicious about Aquarius' comment. "You know, my mom told me that was the only way to find Platform 9¾ to get on the train, but I didn't think she was actually _right_! Saves from the humiliation of slamming into the divider, am I right?" Pisces is about to freak out and shout at Aquarius when he accidentally bumps into somebody and is forced to apologize. "I was thinking," Aquarius continues absentmindedly. "That it's a good idea we stick together? What do you say?" Pisces only sighs in response.

"Yeah," He replies because he realizes he really doesn't know anyone at all right now, no matter how 'connected' he feels to all the wizards and witches in this train at the moment. "Yeah, okay." But Aquarius doesn't seem to have heard the second part as he suddenly runs ahead and waves him over.

"Hey, Pisces! Come on! I found us an empty compartment!" And despite it all, Pisces can't help but slightly smile. It's kind of like Aquarius is starting to grow on him a little…

Pisces walks over, enters the compartment with Aquarius before he closes the glass door after him, and he shrugs off his jacket in an attempt to finally destress. He's about to ask Aquarius what they should do about the trolleys before the glass door suddenly slides open, a panting, long haired, blond boy standing before them. He pushes his hair behind his ear and a white cat that rubs against his leg catches Pisces' eye.

"Sorry to interrupt; is it okay if I sit here with you guys?" He doesn't wait for either boy to respond before continuing his rapid talking. "Okay, thanks. All the other compartments were full already, and I was running late." He huffs, stepping into the compartment before closing the door behind him, his cat already leaping up onto a seat beside the window. "I mean, _honestly_ , how were we, as the first students in 50 years, supposed to figure out how to get on the stupid train? Besides, what are you even supposed to pack for a school year at a fucking _castle_? The struggle between picking the assigned books over my skin care was _real_ , not to mention picking school robes over my actual silk robes; I am—" The rambling boy suddenly stops when he looks at the two, his eyes now focused on the two trolleys weighted by their luggage in the corner. He huffs.

"What have you got those in here for? You know they're supposed to stay out on the platform, right?" He, again, doesn't wait for a response before pulling a wand out of his coat's pocket. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. _Evanesco_!" He points at the trolleys with his wand, and the carts disappear, the luggage once loaded on it now falling to the floor with a soft thump. Pisces' owl gifts a soft flutter of his wings at the sudden movement. The boy flips his hair over his shoulder and gives a soft sigh before smiling at the boys with something of calmness. "Sorry, I'm Libra. Nice to meet you." Aquarius and Pisces softly introduce themselves before the three then get to work with loading their bags onto the luggage rack. The train gives a lurch of movement, and they finally sit together; Pisces next to Aquarius and Libra across from them, his cat purring happily in the empty seat next to him.

"Is it…" Pisces begins once they've settled in nicely. "Is it true? The stories about Hogwarts? I mean, about what's happened to it?" There isn't even a second's beat of silence before Libra heartily responds.

"Oh, yeah, of course." He snorts, falling back into his seat as he drags his white cat to sleep on his lap.

"Well…" Aquarius begins, significantly more hesitant and thoughtful to his answer. "My mom told me it was true why Hogwarts was closed in the first place. You know, all that about it being a dangerous environment for the students, and Dumbledore's fall… and she says the real reason why they're opening it up again is because of some kind of prophecy that was told _ages_ ago, but I hardly believe her." He gives a twinkling smile at that. "I heard the new headmaster wants to educate young wizards again, make sure there isn't any more trouble in the wizarding world or for the Ministry."

"Maybe," Libra says in a mystical tone, "The _real_ reason why they're opening Hogwarts again is because they're planning on building a new army of better, older, more educated students." He offers a playful wink and Aquarius laughs loudly at that, which only makes Pisces laugh along as well.

A soft knocking at the door silences them, and they turn to see an old woman pushing a cart of snacks along, the words **HONEYDUKES EXPRESS** printed in pink lettering across the trolley.

"Any snacks for you boys?" The woman asks kindly, and Aquarius immediately jumps at the opportunity.

"Yes! I'll have a Cauldron Cake, four Chocolate Frogs, two Jelly Slugs, and six Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!"

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, and a Chocolate Frog, please." Libra kindly smiles. The old woman nods politely and turns to Pisces.

"Anything for you, dear?"

"Erm… just a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please." He mumbles nervously. Pisces catches Libra glance at him mischievously through the corner of his eyes.

"That'll be 15 sickles."

"Don't worry, guys!" Aquarius quickly announces. " _I've_ got this." He smirks as he pulls out a bag of coins from his coat and Libra quietly scoffs as Aqua counts out the fifteen sickles.

"If you're trying to win us over by buying us stuff, it's not going to work." He pauses. "Unless you're planning on buying us the Firebolt 2000, in which case, I'd be _happy_ to be your best friend! That broom's a _total_ babe." Pisces laughs to himself, and he loses himself in this stupor of actually feeling _happy_ for once. But then a feeling of everything around him suddenly tipping and spinning stops him, and Pisces holds on to the edge of the table for a second.

His head starts experiencing this unbearable, throbbing pain, and he squeezes his eyes shut with a grimace. Noises begin to fade as if he's underwater now, and when he opens his eyes this time, he sees a handsome boy staring right back at him.

He's got this amazingly chiseled face as if sculpted by the Gods _themselves_ , and his eyes are so dark, Pisces can see his own blue ones in them. His hair is dark and slicked back with stray strands framing his already beautiful face, and there's this mysterious aura that's radiating all the way to him. Pisces can't help it; he's falling right into his trap. Before he can get up and introduce himself, a loud noise startles him.

"Pisces! Hello?" The image of the handsome boy before him suddenly vanishes like a thin mist, and Pisces is staring at Aquarius who's got this dumb, amused smile on his face. "You okay, man? Kinda spaced out for a while…" But Pisces is having a hard time paying much attention as his focus seems drawn somewhere else…

He glances out the compartment where the old lady with the trolley is still sorting the sickles into a fanny pack around her waist. Across the narrow hallway, he sees a boy in the glass compartment with features resembling exactly to the boy in his vision. The dark haired boy is staring at him, and when he sees he's caught Pisces' eyes, he grins.

His smile is nothing like Pisces has ever seen before—it's so _wolfish_. His canine teeth peek through just the slightest bit, and his mouth is so _red_ ; Pisces is sure he's about to faint. A strong cunning feeling escapes from the boy's grin, and Pisces takes a deep breath before the old woman finally closes their door, walking away. At the snap of noise that's come from the door closing, Pisces immediately turns to look back at his friends, his chest heaving.

Libra snorts, pushes his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans towards him.

"Don't even waste your time." The blond consoles as he coolly licks the chocolate that's begun to melt on his fingers. Pisces is about to question what Libra means when Aquarius speaks first.

" _Fuck_! I got three Geminis and a Capricorn!" He huffs, holding out the collectible cards that come with every Chocolate Frog. Aquarius' three Geminis appear to be bickering with each other, Capricorn awkwardly trying to edge as far left to the frame of his portrait as possible. "As if I don't have _them_ already." He mutters angrily. "I've been trying to score Virgo for _ages_!"

Without hesitation, Libra wordlessly holds out the card he's gotten from his Chocolate Frog, a portrait of Virgo, the new Hogwarts Headmaster, grinning charmingly at them with a small wave. Aquarius immediately snatches the card from Libra.

"Seriously?" Libra chuckles half heartedly.

"Keep it. I'm not really a collector of cards." Aqua silently marvels at his new Virgo card for a moment, lost in his own trance before tucking it carefully into his pocket.

"What about you, Pisces?" He asks, and Pisces suddenly looks up, still examining his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Who've you got in _your_ collection?" Pisces turns a scarlet shade, and he ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Er… I don't collect the cards. Actually, I wasn't even allowed any of this stuff before..." He trails off and Aquarius lets out a surprised 'Oh,' before pushing over one of his Gemini cards and his Capricorn card.

"Well, keep these. You know, to start your collection."

Pisces spends the rest of the train ride admiring his cards, listening to Libra's endless gossip, laughing at Aquarius' endless jokes, and enjoying the fact that he finally has friends.

The journey across the Hogwarts grounds to the castle spooks Pisces, to say the least. The carriages are old and Victorian in style, lit only by headlamps and pulled by invisible horses. Libra tells Pisces not to worry about their luggage; Hogwarts will take care of it, apparently.

Pisces, however, finds himself shaking his head nervously while in the carriage, worrying only about Atlantis and what will happen once they arrive at the castle.

As it turns out, Pisces is only all the more anxious when he finds out the first years are to line up so they can be 'sorted into their houses', or whatever that means.

They've lined up alphabetically, and Pisces can't stop worrying his lip between his teeth as Professor Sagittarius (of Transfiguration, he'd informed) leads them out into the Great Hall, where the students normally eat. When Pisces walks in, he's amazed by everything in the room.

It's lit by a thousand—no, a _million_ —candles that float high in the air, and the ceiling appears to be the sky instead, a bright moon casting a foggy light behind clouds as it rains. At the very front of the room is a stage where a long table sits (probably designed for the staff, Pisces guesses). There are four long tables that fill the rest of the room, and four huge banners hang from the walls with intricate drawings on each: A blue banner that spells **RAVENCLAW** with a swooping eagle, a green banner that spells **SLYTHERIN** with a coiled snake, a red banner that spells **GRYFFINDOR** with a roaring lion, and a gold banner that spells **HUFFLEPUFF** with a searching badger.

When Pisces looks ahead at the staff table, he sees Professor Sagittarius is already placing an old, worn, tattered wizard's hat on a stool. He then takes a step back as if to stand in its shadow, and the Great Hall goes quiet. Then, with a great take of breath, the hat sings.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (t_hough I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."

The Great Hall suddenly erupts in applause, and Pisces found himself excitedly clapping along as well. His excitement, however, drops considerably when Professor Sagittarius pulls out a list to read the name of the first person to try on the hat.

It's a boy named Aries who looks angry and sleepy and annoyed all at the same time as he steps up the stairs and sits promptly on the stool before slipping the hat over his head. There is nothing for a moment, and then the hat shouts, "Slytherin!" The first sorting of the night belongs to _them_.

This continues for a long time, student after student approaching the stool and nervously slipping on the hat before joining their house. Aquarius, Pisces notices, is sorted into Gryffindor, accompanied by Libra soon after. And then they call Pisces' name.

He timidly walks up the stairs before taking a seat at the stool. The hat is soft and worn in his hands, and Pisces slips it over his head—he suddenly feels _ridiculous_. That is until he hears a voice in his head; it's almost like there's somebody in there, rummaging through his thoughts. _What do we have here?_ it speaks. _Well, well, well, a prophecy! We haven't had a chosen one in a long time… No, you're not like the last one. You're different… Consider yourself blessed boy._ "Ravenclaw!" The hat suddenly shouts, and Pisces flinches, yanking the hat off his head as he scurries over to the table adorned with blue tablecloth.

He turns and finds Aqua and Libra sadly waving over at him, but the only thing Pisces can think about is what the Sorting Hat's said to him… surely it can't _mean_ anything.

Trying to distract himself, he looks up at the stage and sees the same boy whom he had a vision of earlier—the same boy who smiled at him. The hat shouts "Slytherin!" and he saunters off the stage with a sense of ownership to him.

Once the last student is sorted, Professor Virgo, the headmaster, steps up to the podium with charming eyes. He grins.

"Welcome! Welcome students, to a year of learning at Hogwarts! It is with great pleasure that I introduce myself as Virgo, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiles at the students all filling the tables below. "I'd like to say a few words, and here they are: Lemondrop! Nittbix! Oddment! Blubber! Thank you, everyone!" The Great Hall echoes with laughter and applause as Virgo stands with his twinkling eyes. After a moment, he clears his throat.

"Students, some start of term reminders: Pupils do not have to sit with their houses but are encouraged to do so; however, the rule of students trespassing into houses other than their own still remains. All students shall be reminded that the forest on grounds, known as The Forbidden Forest is, as you know, _forbidden_ to all pupils. The caretaker has also asked me to remind you that magic is _not allowed_ in between classes in the halls. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the third week of term. If you are interested in playing for your house, please speak to Professor Sagittarius. Also, all students who wish to escape an especially painful death shall remember to keep away from the right corridor on the third floor. Thank you." Professor Virgo laughs with bright eyes and takes a seat with the rest of his staff.

Hardly a moment's beat has passed before Pisces is startled by two people sitting on opposite sides of him—it's Libra and Aquarius.

"We decided to come sit with you." Libra cheerfully says. "You know, since we're kind of best friends now."

"It's a bummer you're not in Gryffindor with us." Aquarius huffs. "Would've been cool to share a dorm with you. Well, I guess you can't pick your Houses." Libra rolls his eyes.

"The saying goes, 'You can't pick your family,' idiot." Aquarius chuckles.

"Oh, yeah." He shrugs. "Well, to each his own!" With that, food magically appears on the table, hundreds of platters splayed out on the blue tablecloth. Hungrily, Pisces loads his plate with food and looks at his two friends who're bickering to each other in a playful manner. Pisces grins.

This is going to be the best year of his _life_.


	2. Chapter Two

As it turns out, Pisces learns more than he really expects to on the night of his sorting. After a long dinner with Aquarius and Libra that's got him laughing so hard his sides hurt, Professor Taurus (apparently Head of Ravenclaw House) calls out to all the first years and instructs they follow him. So, with one last smile at his friends that causes his cheeks to ache, Pisces wipes at his mouth with a napkin before standing and following the crowd of Ravenclaws behind Professor Taurus.

"You will find Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of Hogwarts." Professor Taurus kindly explains as he leads the new Ravenclaws up a staircase that's left to the Great Hall. "And don't bother trying to memorize which stairs to take," He laughs aloud. "The stairs at Hogwarts are constantly moving." As if on cue, Pisces turns to look around the school and sees the stairs and hallways are steadily moving one at a time, forming a brand new maze of pathways.

Then he suddenly hears a bang, and Pisces quickly turns to see a student has fallen through one of the steps and his leg is now stuck in an empty hole.

"Oh, yeah…" Professor Taurus murmurs sheepishly. "Forget to mention… watch out for the thirty-sixth step… it's an illusion." He patiently waits for the student to be helped by his fellow classmates, and once he's pulled out, they continue the tour.

"Get used to helping your classmates out," Professor Taurus adds as an afterthought. "Remember that you'll be sharing classes with your fellow Ravenclaws." And then, after a pause, "I suppose I shall inform you as well that schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning by owl post." He doesn't speak for the rest of the way, and the students take advantage of this time to admire their surroundings.

The group starts climbing an especially long spiral staircase, and at last, they reach a hallway with only one door at the very center. It doesn't, Pisces notices, have a doorknob or keyhole at all—instead, however, there is only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"This is the fifth floor," Professor Taurus announces. "Now, each common room, you will find, is guarded with a password to keep students belonging to other houses _out_. Ravenclaw, however, powers a different sense of mind." He grins mischievously before dramatically clearing his throat. Pisces tries to refrain from rolling his eyes. "To enter the Ravenclaw common room, one must answer a _riddle_." Professor Taurus turns and strikes the knocker against the wooden door three times.

" _Which came first: the phoenix, or the flame?_ " A mystical noise seems to echo from all around, and Pisces finds he isn't the only one who's searching his surroundings for where it's coming from.

"A circle has no beginning." Professor Taurus answers without missing a beat, and the door swings open. He stands aside. "Please, make yourselves at home and pick a dorm. I trust Ravenclaws will not fight foolishly for rooms like other houses might." He gives a sort of shady smile, and then simply walks away. There's a pause then, and finally, the students begin to move into the Ravenclaw common room.

 _It's beautiful._

It's such a stupid and cliché thing to say, and Pisces _himself_ wants to cringe and hurl at his basic compliment, but it's _true_. There's nothing that can describe the Ravenclaw common room more perfectly.

The room is wide and circular, with arched windows that are spaced evenly on the walls, blue tapestries hung delicately from the ceiling. The floor is carpeted in a navy blue color, and Pisces can see a trillion stars dotting it perfectly. When he looks at the ceiling, he sees the stars are reflected there, too, clearer and bigger than he's ever seen in his whole _life_. Pisces catches the amazing views the windows provide—he can see the Black Lake, the Quidditch field, the Forbidden Forest, and mountains upon mountains of great expanse decorating a dark midnight sky.

The common room is decorated with plush couches and chairs, cushions blue adorned by golden accents. There are wooden tables with wooden chairs, in pairs of twos throughout the entire room, and bookshelves compliment them beautifully, genres and subjects differing like their own private library. Finally, in between two doors that Pisces can only guess is the entrance to the boy's dormitory and the girl's dormitory is a marble statue of a beautiful woman, standing tall and proud with the name **ROWENA RAVENCLAW** etched intricately at her feet.

By the time Pisces is done admiring the room, nearly everyone else has already gone to pick a dorm. So then Pisces too climbs the stairs to the boy's dormitory, desperately hoping there is an empty dorm he can keep to himself (or at least some friendly classmates who are willing to share).

He walks all the way to the end of the hallway, entering the very last room, his eyes squeezed shut—he's wishing, _praying_ the room is empty and…

When Pisces doesn't hear any noise, he opens his eyes. There's no one there, and Pisces excitedly closes his door with a happiness he can't explain. The carpet in the dorms, too, are navy blue with stars that reflect unto the ceiling, and there are three windows in the room. A bed sits to the corner of the room, and Pisces is happy to find his luggage sitting perfectly next to it, his owl already sleeping in his cage atop the pile of bags.

There's a bathroom here, too, along with a closet and some other furniture. For now, Pisces only murmurs some affectionate words to Atlantis, strokes his feathers through the bars of the cage with the tip of his forefinger, then kicks off his shoes, climbs into bed, and buries himself under the navy blue duvet with a warmness he can't quite get rid of.

Pisces, to say the least, is _beyond_ excited for his first day of school.

The next morning, Pisces rises an hour earlier than usual in an excitement to start his first day. He dresses in his Ravenclaw robes, neatly tucks his blue tie into place before gently wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. He tousles his hair into place, let's Atlantis out of his cage, and opens a window before Pisces can only see the flutter of his wings in the early morning sky. Then, he heads out for breakfast.

The Great Hall seems as full of life as before, and there are students everywhere sitting at different tables, the room a great sea of red, yellow, blue, and green. Immediately, Pisces sees his friends waving him over to the Gryffindor table.

"Come sit with us!" Aquarius shouts embarrassingly, and Pisces complies with a flush, approaching his friends as he sits in between them.

"I already served you some breakfast." Libra smiles as he pushes a plate towards a settling Pisces—he's been served bacon, scrambled eggs, fried sausages, three rolls, and two slices of toast with peach marmalade.

"I got you something to drink!" Aquarius exclaims as if he's competing with Libra. He pushes forward a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Er… thanks," Pisces hesitantly replies. He begins eating his breakfast and then notices that his friends are staring at him. "Is there something you… _want_?"

"Just your love and affection." Aquarius immediately replies.

" _And_ to share classes with you." Libra adds without a pause. When Pisces stares at him imploringly, an eyebrow raised, Libra rolls his eyes. "Ask Aqua."

"My mom told me that during her third year of Hogwarts, her friends were _super_ nice to her, and when the schedules were passed out, they shared all the same classes every day!" Aquarius announces, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Must be some kind of God's work or something…" Pisces snorts, trying to laugh under his breath.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen to _us_ , Aqua—" Libra begins, but suddenly, the navy haired boy stands from his seat, leaning over his breakfast so abruptly that his glass of pumpkin juice falls over. Aquarius hastily points at a large window so quickly, he accidentally knocks Libra's nose, but he doesn't seem to be interested in any of his accidents at the moment.

"Look! Here come the owls!" Then a swarm of owls suddenly fly in, filling the ceiling of the Great Hall so densely that Pisces can hardly see the cloudy sky there anymore.

A great big owl starts soaring down to their seats, and Pisces recognizes the white feathers immediately as Atlantis settles on his shoulder and holds his leg out, three letters attached there. Libra and Aquarius snatch theirs immediately, and Pisces feeds Atlantis a piece of his roll before he takes his own letter. Libra loudly groans.

"We've got double Transfigurations today."

"And Astronomy from 8:00-11:30." Aquarius adds. Pisces peers over his shoulder to look at his schedule.

"Well, we share History of Magic first period, if that makes you feel better." Pisces adds in a half hearted attempt to be helpful. "But then I've got Divinations and double Potions…"

"I take back my groan," Libra chimes. "Our first day isn't _nearly_ as bad as yours. We've got Potions after History of Magic and double Transfigurations. _Then_ , we've got double Astronomy." He takes a drink from his mug of coffee.

"Yeah," Aquarius snorts. " _Nothing_ beats Divinations with Professor Capricorn. I hear he's a _total_ lunatic." Pisces is about to ask what he means when Libra interrupts, staring at a boy who's sitting at the table across from them, his robes green.

"But I also hear that Slytherin shares Divinations with Ravenclaw, too." Pisces glances over, notices the boy who had been called by Aries last night at the sorting. He's staring back at Libra with this intensity, and Pisces quickly averts his eyes, never quite feeling a sexual tension so strongly before. " _You lucky bitch_." Libra mutters under his breath, and Pisces clears his throat.

Thankfully, before anything else can happen that can strengthen the awkwardness, a loud bell rings, and Aquarius bursts into a coughing fit.

"Come on, Pisces. We can walk to History of Magic together. I, er… think Libra might wanna talk to someone really quick." Then Libra is sauntering over to the Slytherins so distractedly, Pisces and Aqua take the chance to escape to History of Magic quickly after Pisces sends Atlantis back to the Owlery.

The second bell rings, giving Pisces 30 minutes to head to Divinations, but he climbs through the trapdoor in the ceiling of the North Tower and is one of the very first students to arrive anyway. Professor Capricorn, he notices, stares at him mysteriously as the blond boy takes a seat at one of the circular tables. In the meantime, Pisces decides to take out _The Standard Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk from his bag, and does a little reading.

Slowly, the class begins to fill, the attic-like room getting stuffier and more humid with each entering person. A particularly noisy group enters, and Pisces looks up to scope the persons at fault. There's three of them, all wearing green robes and sniggering in their little clique. And then Pisces catches the eyes of that same wolfish boy whom he can't seem to escape. Quickly, Pisces tries to avert his eyes back to his book, but it's too late—the boy has already spotted him.

Terrifyingly, the boy nods at his group as if he's the leader, and begins to walk over to Pisces, his friends following close behind. Then they're right _there_ , right in front Pisces' table, and _fuck_ , why is it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? Pisces looks up with a dry mouth, clammy fingers clenching into fists.

"Can we sit here?" The wolf boy asks. Pisces looks around, spots all the other empty tables—there are at least _four_ of them—and yet, he wants to sit _here_ , with _Pisces_. All he manages to do is shakily nod, and the wolf boy grins before taking a seat right across from him, his friends taking the remaining two seats. Pisces notices that the boy sitting next to him is the same boy who was staring so provocatively at Libra this morning. He suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"I'm Scorpio." The wolf boy introduces, extending a hand. Pisces shakily takes it.

"Pisces," He murmurs, but Scorpio doesn't really shake his hand. He just kind of holds it, reassuringly squeezing his palm before letting go with a dismay only Pisces can feel.

"These are my friends." Scorpio gestures at the two boys.

"Aries." Libra's boyfriend mutters in a gruff voice. The other boy merely raises his hand in a half-attempted friendly gesture. Scorpio looks like he wants to say something else, but, to Pisces' relief, Professor Capricorn speaks.

"Broaden your minds, children," He speaks in a soft voice, his tone mystical and unnerving. Pisces feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand, his spine giving a chill. "Allow yourself to see past the mundane!" He ends loudly, his arms raised dramatically to the air. The students are quiet, glancing at each other and back to Professor Capricorn, who is still holding his dramatic pose. Then, after a moment, he slowly brings his hands together at his chest. "Welcome to Divination, the most _difficult_ magical art of all."

There's something about Professor Capricorn that creeps him out ever slightly. His hair is a mussed nest, and he's wearing about a hundred shawls on his shoulders and torso, flowing out behind him whenever he glides about the room. For a second, Pisces contemplates whether he's actually walking or floating inches above the ground…

"For many years, my children, I've taught Divination to students without The Eye to the best of my abilities. You see, without The Eye, there is not much to learn; books can only take you so far." Then his gaze suddenly snaps to Pisces, his eyes holding him in place like some kind of sick trick. "But this year, I see The Eye is engraved into someone special." He hums, slowly gliding over to Pisces. "A chosen one…" Comes his murmur, still loud enough for the entire class to hear.

Pisces is holding his breath, terrified and panicking all at the same time. He glances at Scorpio, sees the wolf boy is furrowing his brows at him with an expression mixed somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Yes…" Professor Capricorn continues ever mystically. He finally stops right before Pisces, stares him up and down. Professor Capricorn then opens his mouth, likes he's about to say something, but just before he can, he starts violently convulsing, spasming while he stands as if he's experiencing a seizure.

"Holy shit!" Somebody across the classroom whom he doesn't know suddenly shouts. "Somebody get him to the hospital wing!" A few people get up, already rushing towards Professor Capricorn. Scorpio stops them.

"No!" He growls, standing from his seat now with fierce eyes. "Don't touch him! Don't do anything!" He pauses, licking his lips. "He's experiencing a _real_ prediction." Then, to everyone's surprise, Professor Capricorn suddenly stops, now still. He raises about three feet midair, and his eyes suddenly shine a horrifically bright blue.

" _Pisces,_ " He speaks in a monotonous voice, deep and loud. " _You hold the power of The Eye. The Eye, Pisces, you hold the power. It's the power, you hold the power; the power of The Eye is within you._ " It's like he's suddenly spasming again, but only this time with his words, repeating himself frantically a million times. Professor Capricorn's body remains ever still as his mouth quickly moves. _"The power, the power of The Eye. You hold the power of The Eye. Pisces, The Eye is within you, the power. It's the power of The Eye—The Eye, The Eye, The Eye, The Eye. It's the power, Pisces. You hold the power of The Eye; the power, the power, the power of The Eye. It's The Eye, it's The Eye, The Eye, The Eye, The Eye, The—_ " Professor Capricorn inhales a sharp breath, and then the blue light cuts entirely as he falls back to his feet on the floor.

Pisces looks back at Scorpio, who glances at Professor Capricorn for only a second before turning to glare at Pisces.

"Today, children, we will begin with Tasseography, the art of reading tea leaves." Professor Capricorn suddenly announces in his dramatically mystical tone, as if nothing at all has happened. He takes a wand from his pocket and flicks it at the class; cups of tea suddenly appear, four on each table. "Back to your seats, please. Team up in pairs of two, and try to determine each other's fortune in the tea leaves." He returns to his desk at the front of the room, and the entire class stares at Pisces for a long moment before sitting down and getting to work.

Scorpio slowly sits down across from Pisces again and gives an angry huff. He does not speak to Pisces for the rest of the lesson.

After Divination, Pisces sadly heads to the Great Hall for lunch. His entire way there, he can feel the eyes of people on him and hear the furious whispers as he passes. Aquarius and Libra are waiting for him at the Gryffindor table.

He quietly sits next to Libra, grabs a plate and loads it with chicken and ham sandwiches, carrots, and rice pudding. Then, to indulge into his sadness, he digs into lunch. Aquarius looks at Libra, raises his eyebrows in a secret sign language as they both try to urge the other to break the awkward silence. Aqua gives up first.

"Hey…" He begins quietly. "So, uh… we're sorry about… _you know_ , what happened in Divinations…"

"How did you know about that?" Pisces immediately questions, rice pudding smeared at the corner of his lips. Libra sighs and grabs a napkin before pushing it at Pisces.

"News travels fast at Hogwarts." He murmurs sympathetically while Pisces cleans his mouth. Aquarius snorts.

"Yeah, _that_ and Libra got the gossip from his boyfriend, Aries…" He mutters under his breath.

"Aries is _not_ my boyfriend!" Libra suddenly exclaims loudly. He clears his throat, staring at the spot where Aries had been sitting at the Slytherin table earlier this morning. "At least not yet." He cynically grins. "I fucking _hate_ that asshole."

"Okay, can we get back on the topic of Pisces?" Aquarius asks, annoyed. "Not _everything_ is about you, Libra." The blonde boy scowls but lets it go anyway. "Listen, it's probably nothing you should worry about anyway…" Aquarius tries to reassure. "Mom told me that Professor Capricorn has been full of shit since the first day he taught here. None of his predictions ever come true." Pisces rolls his eyes and throws his napkin on top of his plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Yeah, but… this didn't seem _normal_. He… he completely freaked out; got all _exorcist_ on us. And this boy who was sitting with me, he said Professor Capricorn was experiencing a _real prediction_. _God_ , what was his name? Scorpio—" Before he has time to finish, the world around him starts to spin, his senses suddenly numb as if he's on a drug.

Pisces grips the edge of the table with one hand, tries not to fall over as he holds his head with the other. He grimaces at the sharp pain suddenly exploding in his brain, and when he squeezes his eyes shut, it happens again…

 _Scorpio is walking towards him, a large group of Slytherins following close behind him. He's got a set and angry expression on his face as his jaw clenches, but he doesn't steer from Pisces' path. Instead, he walks straight into him, forcefully pushes him to the ground. Scorpio scoffs, a malicious smile growing on his face._

 _"_ _Watch out." He spits, tone no longer kind and charming to him. "You'd think holding the power of The Eye could help you see where you were fucking going." His Slytherin friends laugh behind him, and Scorpio slyly chuckles before walking around a fallen Pisces. His gang follows._

"Pisces? You okay?" Aqua's face is suddenly there, and Pisces is back in the Great Hall. He nervously laughs. "Not having a vision or something, are you?" There's something alarming in his voice, so Pisces guiltily shakes his head before running a hand over his face.

"No, no…" He mutters, slightly shaken. "Just a migraine." Then, before his friends can say anything, Pisces swiftly stands. "I think I'm just going to head to class early."

He doesn't wait for their response and sadly strides to Potions, taking the long way as he wallows in his own aura of loneliness and abnormality.


End file.
